Guidance files
Guidance files are special, pre-recorded sets of instructions issued to the brethren of Nod. Examples 001: What makes our Brotherhood strong begins with an open heart and an open mind. Open yours, and you will find salvation. 004: The temple of your body is sacred. Keep your steps clean and your temple will be praised, as yours is the true temple of Nod. 007: Remember, you are always among friends, your brother is you and as such you are your brother, treat your brother as you would treat yourself. 009: Those who do not find time for exercise will have to find time for illness. Attend physical therapy daily for a healthy body and healthy mind. 012: 'Yes sir' and 'no sir' are the two most important things you will ever say. These two phrases determine your destiny in The Brotherhood. 014: Negativity is spread by thinking negatively, think positive and be positive, think success and be successful, this is the way of Kane. 015: Hope and fear make poor companions. Keep hope close to you, and leave your fear behind. 019: Death comes to those, who falter in their faith, as they are easily swayed by temptation. Remain true to your nature and you will find yourself rewarded. 020: The one who uses the loudest voice is the one who has the weakest argument. In your effort to be heard, be certain that you listen to the advice of others. 021: Two things will rob you of your peace of mind: work unfinished and work not yet begun. Bring your assigned tasks to completion. 022: Experience is only gained by not having it when you need it. Do not be afraid of exceeding your perceived limitations. 023: There is never enough time to do everything, but there is always enough time to do the important things. Prioritize your tasks. 024: Love the light for it shows you the way. Endure the darkness for it shows you the stars. This is the way of Kane. 032: Determination begins in the mind. Try your tasks and fail. Do your tasks and succeed. Become your tasks and thrive. This is the way of Kane. 046: Thoughts of individuality and uniqueness generate thoughts of loneliness and rebellion. Within the Brotherhood, you are not alone. 047: Find serenity in your toil. Those who never achieve happiness are those who complain while awake, and are planning complaints for tomorrow while sleeping. 048: Those who dare to fail can achieve greatness. Bravery is a virtue of success. This is the way of Kane. 049: The best way to escape a problem is to solve it. Do not hesitate when confronted with difficulty. 050: A diamond is a piece of coal that finished what it started. When you begin a task, insure that you bring it to completion. This is the way of Kane. 051: Challenges can be stepping stones or stumbling blocks. How you view them determines their difficulty. 052: To be upset over what you don't have is to waste what you do have. Cherish what is yours. 053: When faced with a problem involving a misunderstanding with others, you must first examine yourself. 054: The depression era taught us there is something worse than being forced to work. It is being forced not to work. In The Brotherhood, there are always tasks to accomplish. 055: Water is to be shared, food is to be shared, starvation is the sign of a failing society. 127: Idols and false worship are tools of deception. Place your faith in the tangible, as the Brotherhood exists now for you. 128: Do not confuse excellence with perfection. Excellence is achievable, perfection is elusive. 129: Find love for your daily tasks. One does not become successful at something one hates. 130: Those who do not have clearly defined goals are destined to work for those who do. Focus on organization, and promotion will come naturally. 131: Foolishness always results when the tongue outraces the brain. Formulate your words clearly before speaking. 132: Happiness is not the absence of problems, but the ability to deal with them. Overcome your obstacles to find happiness. 133: Keep your head and your heart going in the right direction and you will not worry about your feet. This is the way of Kane. 223: Skill in battle must be tempered by skill in peace. Balancing these elements leads to better living. To achieve peace, one must endure the hardships of warfare. Category:Nod Category:Other